Precision engineering, in particular of fully mechanised movements, has a strong fascination for owners and interested parties and is therefore often the primary reason for buying a watch. Reading the time by observing the hands, however, does not permit any interaction with the mechanism of the movement. By being restricted to only one sense of perception when reading the time, i.e. visual perception, the mechanism of the movement is hardly accessible and fascination for it quickly vanishes.